


Weddings Have A Way Of Bringing People Together

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi accidentally tells his family that he is dating Liv, and they insist he brings her to his sister's wedding. Liv agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend for the three days they are with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

Ravi groaned as his mother started pestering him about when he was going to get married… again.

“I’m just saying, you’ve been looking for a nice girl for years! Veda is getting married- why aren’t you?” His mother finished, gesturing to his sister Veda. She grinned at Ravi through the camera.

“I’m sure he’ll find someone, mum… Someday.” She teased. Ravi bristled.

“It probably has to do with your job. If you were a real doctor, I’m sure you’d have no issue finding a nice girl.” His mother added.

“As a matter of fact, I am seeing someone right now.” Ravi said, tired of hearing the insults against his love life. “She’s a very nice girl who works with me.” His family stared at him through the computer screen.

“Why didn’t tell us sooner?!” His mother demanded first.

“What’s her name?” Veda asked next.

“Are you really dating a co-worker, Ravi?” His older sister Jaya asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

“It’s a new relationship- we just made it official.” Ravi lied. “Her name is Olivia Moore, and yes, Jaya, she is my co-worker.”

“Then you must bring her to my wedding!” Veda exclaimed. “My wedding is next week, and I expect to meet this girl!”

“Yes, that’s a wonderful idea! Bring this Olivia to Veda’s wedding.” Ravi’s mother told him, leaving no room in her tone for argument.

“Okay,” Ravi said. “See you next week. Love you.” Ravi cut off the skype call before groaning and slumping in his chair. “What have I done?” Ravi moaned.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Clive tbh.

“Liv, I need to ask a favor of you.” Ravi said the next day at work.

“Sure, Ravi, what is it?” Liv agreed easily.

“I need you to pretend to be my date at my sister’s wedding next week.” He said in a rush.

“What?!” Liv whirled around from the body she had been lobotomizing in shock.

“My mum was bugging me about why I wasn’t dating, and I accidentally told her that we were dating to get her to leave me alone, and now she wants me to bring you to my sister’s wedding. It’s okay, you don’t have to do it, I’ll just bring an escort,” Ravi winked jokingly at her, already regretting what he’d done. He watched her apprehensively as she turned back to the corpse on the table to finish getting the brain out.

“It’s fine, Ravi, I’ll do it.” Liv agreed after a few minutes of silence. Ravi exhaled in relief.

“Thank you, Liv!” Ravi crowed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liv laughed, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. “What’s your plan about the brain situation, though?” She added as an afterthought.

“Well… I thought we’d just bring a few brains from the recently deceased, and you can take a little bit from each every day, to try and ease sudden personality changes.” Ravi suggested. Liv raised an eyebrow skeptically. “It’ll work, trust me.” Ravi promised.

“So, how did we meet?” Liv asked next, changing subjects as she began to cook the brains into a pizza topping.

“They know we’re co-workers, so we’ll just say that we got really close working together, and decided to give it a shot.” Ravi proposed. Liv nodded- it really wasn’t that far from the truth, so it’d be easy to remember. “I told my mum that we just made it official the day before yesterday,” Ravi added. Liv took a bite of her brain pizza and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan,” Liv said after swallowing her bite.

“What sounds like a plan?” Clive asked as he walked into the morgue.

“Liv and I are planning to take 3 days off next week, Friday to Sunday. We will be back on Monday morning.” Ravi responded.

“That’s fine. Ms. Moore, I need you to take you to interview a suspect with me,” Clive said. Liv finished her pizza and walked over to him.

“See you later, Ravi,” Liv said, and she left with Clive. As soon as the pair was gone, Ravi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Now that Liv had agreed, it was time to start working on the official plan for the three days. The thought of being in a position where he might have to kiss Liv… well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He stubbornly shoved the butterflies down in his stomach of the thought, and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be longer chapters!!!


	3. Part 3

Ten am the next Friday found Ravi and Liv on an airplane to London. Liv had already eaten parts of the three brains, and the rest were in a cooler in the suitcase, where they hopefully wouldn’t turn into mush during the long flight. The first half of the flight had gone great- since they already knew each other pretty well, they didn’t need to quiz each other on personal favorites, their families, and other stuff a real significant other would generally know. They had been telling each other childhood stories when Liv asked, “Should I tell them I was a surgeon before working in the morgue?” Ravi considered the question.

“If they ask,” he said finally. “But maybe say that watching people die inspired you to become a mortician,” He joked. Liv rolled her eyes with a grin and punched him gently. Ravi feigned real pain at the action and Liv laughed. She really did love being with Ravi.

“Okay, okay. And what is the plan for physical interactions?” Liv asked, more hesitantly.

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” Ravi responded after a beat. “Holding hands is a given, but no mouth kissing,” he said a bit hastily and rushed. Liv felt an odd sinking in her gut, along with the strangest thoughts ( _he doesn’t want to kiss me, he doesn’t like me that way_ ) that she chalked up to the brains she had eaten, because she most definitely did NOT have those types of feelings for Ravi, her boss and probably her closest friend since Peyton had left..

“Sounds good to me.” Liv grinned. They quickly returned to telling each other childhood stories, both ignoring the painful butterflies in their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is p long just fyi :)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family!

The first day went well. Jaya and Ravi’s mother picked Ravi and Liv up from the airport, so the pair wouldn’t have to stand in the pouring rain waiting for a cab. Ravi’s mother had insisted that Liv call her by her first name, Devani. The rest of the day had been filled with introductions and wedding preparations. Liv had had a few visions, but Ravi managed to cover for her spacey behaviour, saying that Liv was recovering from a bad illness (it made Liv snort and roll her eyes, but she went along with it). The personalities of the brains were very similar: bubbly, outgoing, and cheerful, so Liv was getting along with everyone and having a pleasant time. Of course, there were times when Liv and Ravi had to hold hands (for appearances sake), and every time, Liv would feel butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t understand why- after all, it wasn’t like she had romantic feelings for Ravi. That would be just ridiculous. So she would pretend she wasn’t extremely nervous that his family would figure out they weren’t dating and talked to everyone.

Ravi's family was amazing. Veda was a very energetic talker, and would use her entire body when she laughed or talked. Her brown eyes were bright and full of laughter. She would listen intently and then crack jokes at the right time. Jaya was more serious, and her jokes were usually sarcastic, but she too was an excellent listener. She seemed to love her family dearly, but was also very busy. She kept having to excuse herself to take work calls- although Veda would joke that it was actually Jaya's secret boyfriend. Devani was respectful, but made Liv feel as though she was being judged (which she was). Devani was quieter than the rest, but she had a few witty remarks to throw in when conversation allowed. The day went swimmingly, and Liv liked each one of Ravi's family members. Then things got a little awkward when it was time for bed.

“We set up a guest room for you both, and we assumed you wouldn’t mind sharing.” Veda winked at Liv.

“I was strongly against it.” Devani grumbled.

“But we convinced mom that it’s fine, and frees up more space for everything,” Jaya added.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ravi said, trying not to appear too awkward.

“That was so nice of you! Thanks!” Liv smiled brightly, feeling her heart beat faster.

“It was no trouble,” Veda grinned. “Tomorrow’s another busy day! You, Olivia, will get to meet the rest of the family! So be sure to get some rest! Good night, you two!” Veda laughed as as she left, closing the door behind her.

“I can sleep on the floor, if you would prefer,” Ravi said quickly as soon as he was sure his family was out of earshot.

“Don’t be silly, the bed’s big enough for us both. I’ve shared with Peyton tons of times! I’ll just wear socks and gloves, it’ll be fine. Oh, there’s even a bathroom! I’ll change in there.” Liv grabbed her pjs from the suitcase and shut the door behind her. As she changed, her heart was thudding painfully, and she tried to calm herself down. It was just like sharing a bed with Peyton, because Ravi was just a friend to her…. Right?

In the bedroom, Ravi was changing into his own pjs, elephants stampeding in his stomach. He _really_ needed to get over his stupid crush on Liv. She _obviously_ didn’t think of him as more than a friend, and she most likely never would. He repeated this mentally as he changed. When he finished, he sighed and sat on the bed. He considered to just pretend to be asleep when Liv came out, but that was quickly made not an option as Liv came out of the bathroom. Sure enough, she had long socks and gloves on- but she was also wearing his OMg shirt he had lent to her ages ago. Ravi felt his face warm at the fact that she had kept it and actually wore it, but he quickly shook it off. Liv grinned at him.

“Ready for bed?” She asked brightly. “I am _totally_ exhausted.” She said as she fell onto the bed.

“Just need to brush my teeth- I have to keep them blindingly bright.” Ravi joked, grinning widely before hurrying into the bathroom. Liv sighed and sank into the bed. The butterflies were back in her stomach, much to her annoyance. She did _not_ have feelings for Ravi! Liv put the thoughts from her mind forcibly, and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to go to sleep, until she finally did. When Ravi left the bathroom, he found Liv already fast asleep. He sighed with a fond smile on his face, before he climbed into bed next to her, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of OCs (and more to come)  
> Ravi's family (and the actresses I based their appearance on):  
> Mom- Devani: Dimple Kapadia  
> Older sister- Jaya: Aishwarya Rai Bachchan  
> Younger sister- Veda: Ayesha Takia


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor & Bridesmaid's parties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... heh... sorry for the long wait!!!!! I'm having a hard time with the next few chapters (but not the last 2), so it's taking a while to get down. Hopefully it won't be a super long wait for the next chapter! Enjoy :)

The next day, Liv was the first to wake up. She sat up and found Ravi sprawled out next to her, muttering in his sleep. Liv grinned and climbed out of bed to get her early morning brains. She pulled out the cooler from their bags, and debated on if she could go to the kitchen to cook up some pancakes or something to put the brains into, but she decided against it. What if some of Ravi’s family walked in on her brains? That wouldn’t make for good morning conversation. _“Oh Liv, what are you making?” “Just some brain pancakes! Didn’t Ravi mention that I’m a zombie?”_ Yeah, that wouldn’t go over well. So Liv ate some of each brain inside their room, hating that she was eating them raw- like an actual zombie. She put them back in the cooler and decided that she would bring some sandwich ingredients up for the next morning. After that decision, she pulled out an outfit for the day and headed into the shower. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, she exited the bathroom to find that Ravi was finally awake.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Liv teased playfully. Ravi rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Good morning yourself, beautiful,” He teased back.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Liv asked.

“Well, I think my sisters are going out the spa for the day. You are probably going to end up joining them.” Ravi chuckled.

“What are your plans for the day?” Liv asked.

“Bachelor party for the groom.” Ravi sighed and grabbed his own clothes for the day from the dresser before going to take his own shower. While Ravi was in the shower, Liv left the bedroom to join Ravi’s family in the dining room.

“Good morning, Olivia.” Jaya greeted tiredly as Liv walked in.

“Morning, Jaya. Is that coffee I smell?” Liv said. “No, it’s tea. Mom made some. There is coffee in the kitchen, if you’d like to make yourself a pot.” “Thank you. This girl needs a coffee fix!” Liv joked before walking into the kitchen. Inside, Devani and Veda were talking animatedly over their own cups of tea.

“Good morning,” Liv greeted them. “Would you mind if I made some coffee?”

“Good morning, Liv.” Veda said brightly. “And sure. The coffee is above the stove, and coffee maker is in the cabinet next to it.” She directed her.

“Thanks,” Liv said gratefully as she began to make a pot of coffee.

“You’re joining us at the spa today.” Veda informed Liv.

“Oh, yeah, Ravi told me this morning.” Liv nodded as she poured a cup of steaming hot coffee. Being a zombie, the bitter taste didn’t affect Liv in the slightest, so she drank it black.

“We are leaving around noon.” Devani told her.

“All my bridesmaids are coming too,” Veda added.

“I can’t wait to meet everyone!” Liv told them honestly.

“Jaya told me there’s tea?” Ravi appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Oh yeah, and I made some coffee, too.” Liv gestured to the pot of coffee next to her.

“Thank you, my dear.” Ravi said dramatically after draining a cup.

“Of course, hon.” Liv added emphasis on the last word as a joke. Her heart seemed to beat faster at the exchange of pet names, but she ignored it. “So what were you ladies talking about?” Ravi asked, leaning against the countertop next to Liv. “Oh, just planning the day!” Veda responded cheerfully. “Speaking of- Kiran will be by soon. He really wants to get to know you, so he’s excited to go out with you and his mates today.” She added meaningfully.

“Of course,” Ravi grinned dazzlingly, and Liv’s heart beat even faster. Shut up, he’s just a friend! Liv scolded herself. After Kiran picked up Ravi, Veda and Devani took Liv to the spa, where they met with Veda’s bridesmaids. Jaya was going to meet them there after taking a phone call from the office. Veda’s friends were already there and greeted them enthusiastically.

“I’m Queta,” Queta introduced herself first. She was quite tall, much taller than Liv, and had short dark hair that curled around her square-shaped face. Queta was the tallest among them, which she accented with kitten heels, and she just seemed to ooze confidence, which only made her seem taller. Her voice was warm and her dark eyes sparkled brightly, making Liv feel surprisingly comfortable.

“I’m Chitramayi,” the other girl introduced herself with a smile. Chitramayi was the same height as Veda, with wild long dark hair.

“I’m Liv! It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Liv said politely.

“Are we going to wait for Jaya, or just go in?” Queta asked Veda. “Let’s just go in. Might as well get started!” Veda said excitedly. The group of girls walked inside together, talking about what they were planning on doing at the spa.

Meanwhile, Ravi was with Kiran and his friends, Maatang and Harmut, at a football game. It had been Maatang’s idea, as he was going to be Kiran’s best man. Kiran and Veda had decided to have a more western-style wedding as opposed to the traditional Hindu weddings their parents had hoped for. However, they had decided to keep it small enough, with just close friends and their family in attendance.

“So, you work with Olivia?” Harmut asked Ravi with a twinkle in his eye as they went to get snacks while Maatang and Kiran held their seats.

“And you decided to ask her out?”

“Well, yes,” Ravi replied as they waited in line.

“What made you ask her out? She’s so pale and small.” Harmut asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She just grew on me,” Ravi replied shortly. He didn’t like how Harmut seemed to be belittling Liv.

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty cute. If things don’t work out with you two, maybe you can introduce us!” Harmut laughed. Ravi forced a laugh of his own, telling himself, ‘ _You aren’t really dating her, it’s okay, she can go out with whoever she wants_ ’ firmly.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Ravi changed the subject quickly.

At the spa center, Liv found herself being interrogated by Jaya as they got their toenails painted. Devani was sitting next to her daughter and throwing out questions of her own. Veda, Chitramayi, and Queta were in a different part of the spa, getting face masks.

“What are your intentions toward my brother?” Jaya asked Liv as their feet soaked.

“Well, I-I don’t know. It’s still very early in the relationship…” Liv responded, not sure how she should respond.

“My son is very enamoured by you,” Devani told her firmly. “If you break his heart, it will not be well for you.” Devani smiled.

“It’s good that I have no desire to hurt him, then.” Liv laughed awkwardly. “And what do you mean, enamoured?” She asked.

“He has told us about you before, and he has a very high opinion of you.” Devani told her.

“Not to mention that he smiles at you as I have never seen him smile at anyone.” Jaya added. Liv’s heart seemed to speed up. _What?_ Ravi _couldn’t_ have real feelings for her. This was all 100% fake. Liv decided to put the thoughts from her mind, and changed the subject to Jaya’s work.


	6. Pre Wedding Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the big day!

Dinner was a noisy affair, with the majority of the wedding guests in attendance. Ravi’s aunt and uncle were there with their spouses and children, and Kiran’s two uncles were with their own spouses and children. Kiran’s mother was there and seemed intent on getting to know all of her future in-law’s family before the wedding the next day. Veda and Kiran’s friends were there as well, and mingled well with everyone. Ravi and Liv found themselves getting separated during dinner and the small party afterwards, before finding each other and then being pulled away again by other people. Ravi was very popular among the kids, who would constantly pull on him to play with them and carry them around. Liv found herself being interrogated by all of Ravi’s family members. A few didn’t seem to approve of her and she tried to improve opinions by helping as much as she could with dishes and putting food away for the next day.

Liv was walking back to the kitchen to get a glass of water (zombies get thirsty, too!) when she heard Ravi and Jaya’s voices inside. She was going to walk in when she heard Jaya say: “Things aren’t getting serious with this girl, are they?” and stopped outside. People were laughing and talking loudly passing by, but Liv was able to hear Ravi and Jaya talking inside.

“We just started dating, Jaya,” Ravi responded, and Liv could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Good, I just don’t think she’s the right one for you.” Jaya said.

“What?” Ravi asked, surprise in his voice.

“She seems very fake. Her personality changes are odd…. Yesterday she was different from today, and I assume she’s going to be different tomorrow. She also seems to be sucking up to the family.” Jaya added. Liv’s heart sank. Jaya had a point. With all the brains and different personalities Liv ate, her own personality changed as well. She was a fake. And wasn’t she sucking up to Ravi’s family, trying to make them like her? Liv sniffled, feeling tears in her eyes.

“And she works for you, Ravi! Don’t you think that’s odd? Women don’t date their bosses… unless they’re trying to get a leg up.” Jaya said with a disgusted tone in her voice. Liv felt sick, and she felt angry, too. Jaya was really going to accuse her of using Ravi as a tool?! She didn’t even know her! Liv wiped her eyes, trying not to let herself cry. Somebody pushed past her laughing and talking to someone, but Liv’s smallness made her practically invisible.

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Trying to look out for you, be a good sister.” Jaya finished and Liv heard the cabinet shut. Why wasn’t Ravi talking? Liv couldn’t blame him for not saying anything, though. Who could defend a brain eating, personality changing, undead zombie? She felt tears starting to fall and wiped them away.

“Jaya, Olivia is a wonderful girl.” Liv heard Ravi say. She listened closer, scooting closer to the doorway. “I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do. But I’m an adult, and I can look after myself. And Olivia is an amazing friend, and beautiful girl, okay? She’s kind and funny and sure, she can be overdramatic, and sure, sometimes her personality seems a little changeable, but she’s a good person. I like being around her, and I like being with her. Don’t call her a golddigger again, please.” Ravi finished his mini speech, and Liv heard footsteps. Liv stood up straighter and wiped her eyes quickly, taking a deep breath.

“Ravi, Jaya! Our guests are leaving for the night!” Devani’s voice rang out.

“Coming, mum!” Ravi called back. “Thank you for bringing your concerns to me Jaya, but I really like Liv, and I would appreciate if you wouldn’t insult her.” The footsteps headed to the door and Liv smiled as Ravi walked out of the kitchen.

“Oh, hey honey!” Liv said, acting surprised to see him walking out of the kitchen. “Did you hear you mom? I was gonna grab a glass of water…” She trailed off, noticing Ravi’s slightly annoyed facial expression. “Everything okay?”

“Ah, yes, thank you dear,” Ravi smiled down at her. “Let’s go send everyone off, eh?” He took her hand, and Liv felt her heart race. The contact was simple but it was so nice, especially after hearing how he had defended her. Jaya walked out after him and smiled at Liv.

“Oh, hello, Olivia.” She nodded before walking past them to rejoin the rest of the group. Liv felt Ravi squeeze her hand gently, and she squeezed his hand back.

“Let’s go send them off!” Liv said cheerily, pulling Ravi along with her.

“What about your water?” Ravi asked.

“It can wait for later.” Liv brushed him off as they walked to the front door. Several people walked past and some of the kids hugged Ravi tightly goodbye. Others just shook his hand saying goodbye.

After the last of the family had left, including Kiran, Devani turned to her children and Liv and smiled.

“We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow! Let’s get some rest. Off to bed, now.” Devani dismissed them, and they all dispersed to their own rooms. Ravi and Liv didn’t stop holding hands all the way back to their room. That was just for appearances, Liv told the raging butterflies in her gut. Only for appearances. After they closed the door to their bedroom, they released hands, much to Liv’s disappointment.

“So what did you think of the family?” Ravi asked her cheerily and- if Liv didn’t know better- nervously, moving to get his pjs from the suitcase. Liv grabbed her own set of pjs and went to the bathroom to change.

“They were all amazing, Rav! You have a fantastic family.” Liv said as she changed. The words Jaya had said about her were still swimming in her mind and she was mulling over if she should bring up what she overheard between Ravi and Jaya. “Are you decent?” she called.

“Oh yes, it’s safe for you to come out, dear.” Ravi joked and Liv rolled her eyes as she exited the bathroom in her pink plaid pjs.

“Hey, twins!” Ravi laughed, wearing a pair of green plaid pjs, and Liv laughed with him.

“Well, I’m totally wiped out!” Liv announced as she fell on the bed.

“Me, too. What a tiring day.”

“Brace yourself for tomorrow, honey.” Liv joked, poking him in the arm. She pulled the blanket over herself and curled onto the mattress.

“Oh, tomorrow’s gonna be rough.” Ravi groaned as he pulled the rest of the blankets over himself. They were quiet for a few moments as Liv thought over what she heard.

“Hey, Ravi?”

“Yes, Liv?”

“Did you…. Did you mean what you said to Jaya?”

“What?” Ravi turned over to look her. “What on earth do you mean?”

“I…. I overheard you talking with Jaya.” Liv confessed. “She was right. My personality changes all the time with the different brains I eat.” She lowered her voice on the last part. “I am a fake. Who knows if there is a real Liv anymore, after all the personality changes. You defended me to her…. And I just want to know if… if you actually meant what you said.” she finished.

“Liv, I absolutely meant what I said to Jaya. You are a fantastic person, and the real Liv is still in there, I know it. You are a good person, Liv.” Ravi told her firmly. Liv sniffed and smiled at him.

“Thanks, Ravi. I needed to hear that.”

“Of course, Liv.” Ravi smiled back. Liv’s heart fluttered at the sight, and she tried to ignore the feeling, despite how nice it felt.

“We better go to sleep, now. Busy day tomorrow, remember?” Ravi said gently.

“Right, yeah. Good night, Ravi.” Liv laid down and rolled over, her back facing Ravi.

“Good night, Olivia.” Ravi said gently before rolling over so his back was facing Liv’s. They laid like that for a while, thinking about what the other had said. Liv fell asleep feeling warm inside about what Ravi had said, while Ravi fell asleep berating himself for letting his crush get out of hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Time For The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, here's the wedding!

The following morning, everyone woke up early to begin last-minute wedding prep. Jaya woke Ravi and Liv up by banging on their door and yelling at them to hurry the hell up. Liv was the first to jump out of their shared bed and she hurried to the brain cooler. A girl’s gotta eat after all, so she ate some brains before making sure to leave some for later on. Ravi groaned and stretched out as Liv ate and she ignored him. Liv’s departure had left the other side of him cold, since she was no longer curled up there anymore, and Ravi was not a fan of the cold.

“Now the bed’s cold,” Ravi whined tiredly from under the blanket.

“Well, good, ‘cause you gotta get up! It’s Veda’s wedding day!” Liv said excitedly. Her blue dress was hanging in the closet next to Ravi’s suit to get as many wrinkles out as possible. She carefully took the dress out of the closet before getting into the shower. They had a busy day ahead of them, so she took a quick 5 minute shower, before getting out and tying her short hair in an intricate bun that took a ton of hair clips to stay together. She pulled her dress on before realizing that she couldn’t zip it up all the way, so she opened the bathroom door nervously.

“Hey, Ravi? Can you…. Zip up my dress for me, please?” Liv asked.

“Uh, sure.” Ravi said. He left his suit on the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Liv turned around and he carefully zipped the dress up. Liv felt butterflies in her stomach as his hands moved up her back. Far too soon for Liv’s liking, the dress was zipped up and Ravi had pulled away from her.

“There you go.” Ravi said with a blush on his cheeks. “I better take my own shower now…” He said, taking the suit off the bed and hurrying into the shower as Liv left. Liv sighed as she pulled her shoes out of the suitcase. What was that feeling? Usually Major was the only one to put butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was just the brain? Liv decided that was the answer, since anything else was just…. insane. Because Ravi was just a friend, nothing more, and she didn’t want anything more. Liv was brought out of her thoughts by someone pounding on the door.

“Aren’t you two ready yet?!” Jaya’s voice came in, exasperated. Liv opened the door.

“Ravi’s in the shower, but I’m ready to help! Where do you need me?” Liv asked earnestly.

“We need to get over to the hotel, really, since that’s where the reception and wedding will be.” Jaya told Liv, planning out the day. “Can you go ahead with mum to help her set up?”

“Of course!” Liv said instantly, hurrying out to where Devani was getting into a car with her sister Chandra. Liv knocked on Chandra’s window, and she rolled it down. “Jaya told me to come with you to help set up, is that okay?” Liv told them.

“Ah, yes, very good! We could use a young and healthy person to help us.” Chandra giggled with Devani. Privately, Liv wondered if being a member of the undead technically made her ‘healthy’. She slid into the backseat where she felt a little like she was intruding more than helping. Chandra and Devani chatted happily to each other while they drove, playing Indian music quietly in the background. The drive was going to take a solid half hour, so Liv allowed her mind to wander. She thought of what Veda’s wedding dress was going to look like, since she hadn’t seen it yet, and wondered if she’d be able to taste the spicy classic Indian food. She thought of Ravi’s gentle hands on her back…. And shook herself mentally. Despite having broken up with Major, she still felt vaguely like she was cheating on him. However, the feeling wasn’t as strong as it was before, which meant that she was moving on… which was a good thing, right?

While Liv was thinking about her love life, Ravi was busily helping calm Veda’s nerves with Jaya. Veda was freaking out about spending the rest of her life with Kiran and wondering if he would really love her forever, like he promised. Ravi and Jaya were both trying to convince her that of course he would, she was amazing and smart and gorgeous and the catch of the century! After about a half hour of talking to her, Veda was feeling much better about the whole thing. She smiled at them.

“Thanks, you two. I really have the greatest siblings in the world. But, Ravi, I need to get dressed.”

“Right!” Ravi nodded with a smile. “Glad you’re feeling better. Er, I’ll go.” Ravi got up and left the two women. As he closed the door behind him, he realized that he should probably go help set up, but he didn’t know if he should leave Veda and Jaya behind, so he knocked on the door.

“What is it, Ravi?” Jaya called in exasperation.

“Should I go help set up, or do you-”

“Yes! Go help mum and your pretty girlfriend!” Veda giggled. Ravi was glad his sisters couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“Okay, I’ll see you both there.” Ravi told them, before leaving. He got into one of the two cars left at the house, leaving the other one for Veda and Jaya. He drove quickly to the hotel, thinking about smoothly everything had gone so far. No one suspected his relationship with Liv was fake, and only Jaya really seemed to disapprove of Liv, which was a bit disappointing, but not a big problem. But spending all this time with Liv pretending to date was taking a bit of a toll on him. On one hand, it was very nice to be with Liv, and he loved holding her hand and sleeping next to her. On the other hand, he was positive that his feelings for Liv were not returned and that returning to Seattle would put an end to their relationship. Knowing that made the whole experience bittersweet, but he stayed upbeat and focused. Ravi pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked, but stayed in the car. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He could do this. It’d be okay. Ravi walked out of the car, tie loose around his neck, disrupting the appearance of his suit as he walked into the hotel.

“I’m here to help set up the wedding,” he told the pretty lady at the front desk.

“Go ahead, they’re all in the back.” she told him with a smile.

“Thanks,” He nodded before heading to the back. When he walked into the pavilion, there were roses and some of the chairs had already been set up. Inside the ballroom adjacent to the pavilion, one half of the room was round tables with alternating white and red tablecloths on them, then tables lined the wall that would be for the food. The other half of the room was cleared for dancing and giant speakers were being set up. Devani was directing people on how to set up the plates and the flowers around the room, so Ravi figured he would be better help outside. When he walked back out, he saw Liv right away, standing on a chair trying to tie the other side of the banner up and failing miserably, due to her lack of height. It didn’t help that she was wobbling on her heels on the chair. Ravi noticed some of Kiran’s cousins snickering at Liv and pointedly not helping her. Ravi sighed and walked past them over to Liv, looking up at her since she was a few inches above him and grinned.

“Need some help, darling?” He asked cheerfully.

“Ravi!” Liv exclaimed in relief and surprise, and Ravi tried to ignore how hearing her say his name made his heart pound faster in his chest. “Yes, please. I can’t reach this at all. It sucks being short,” Liv grumbled. “Can you tie this corner up?”

“Sure, babe.” Ravi grinned, taking the corner of the banner from her and taking her place on the chair, where he was able to easily tie the banner to the spot above the opening. It was a classy white banner that said **KIRAN AND VEDA** in red print. The other side had already been tied up thankfully, but it made Ravi wonder.

“How’d you get that side up?” He asked.

“Kiran’s cousin Muna helped before asking me to do the other side so she could help with the tables inside,” Liv explained.

“And you thought you were tall enough to reach?” He chuckled good naturedly.

“I was trying to help!” Liv huffed with a smile. “Anyway, what else can we do? How’s it looking inside?”

“It looks lovely. Mum’s got a miniature army in there setting everything up.” Ravi told her. “Honestly, it looks like everything has been covered.”

“Hey, your tie isn’t tied!” Liv said suddenly. He glanced down and raised an eyebrow at her.

“...Okay?” He asked.

“Here, I’ll tie it for you.” Liv said. She reached up and began to tie it for him. Ravi felt himself beginning to blush.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, Liv, I can get it myself.”

“No, I got it! Don’t worry about it, honey.” She added the last word after a moment’s pause. Liv finished and pulled away, studying her work proudly. “There you go, all done.” She grinned.

“Thank you Liv, although I was perfectly capable of doing it myself.” Liv smacked his arm playfully.

“It’s fine, Ravi! And that’s what couples do.” She added the last part quietly. Ravi’s ears reddened a bit at the reminder that they were a couple (a fake couple, but still). Meanwhile, Kiran’s cousins had finished setting up the chairs and were standing around talking to each other and Ravi’s family. Liv and Ravi stood next to each other, watching as the kids played a game of tag or something, chasing each other and laughing.

“The wedding starts in an hour,” Ravi said after checking his phone. “So I think we can just wait. Everything has been set up.”

“Are you sure? I really want to make a good impression on your family and help out.” Liv told him with a small frown. Ravi smiled at her- Liv always wanted to help out- it didn’t matter what brains she was on (well, some brains made her more or less helpful, but that wasn’t the point).

“Liv, we’ve done enough. Besides, aren’t your feet killing you?” He gestured to her heels.

“...Yes, they are.” Liv sighed and plopped down in a chair in the front row. Ravi sat next to her, stretching out his long legs. He was in the seat next to the aisle that Veda would walk down.

“So what’s the game plan?” Liv asked after a few moments.

“Veda’s getting married!” Ravi said brightly, and Liv shoved him playfully.

“Yes, I _know_ that part! I meant for after.” Liv told him with a roll of her eyes.

“After the wedding is the reception, then we’ll get our stuff from the house, get on a plane, and go home.” Ravi counted off.

“We’re not gonna miss the bouquet throw, right?” Liv asked eagerly.

“Why, Olivia! I had no idea you were so sentimental!” Ravi teased, making her laugh again.

“More like, if I catch it, I can rub it in my mom’s face.” Liv explained with a glint in her eyes.

“Oh, Olivia.” Ravi sighed dramatically with an exaggerated eye roll. Liv’s laughter was music to his ears, and he was happy to be the one who made her happy. “No, I don’t think we’ll miss the bouquet throw.” Ravi told her. As Liv was about to reply, Devani ran outside to the large group assembled.

“Veda and Jaya are on their way! Is everything ready?”

“Yes, mum, it’s all set up.” Ravi reassured her.

“Good, excellent. Then let’s all get in our seats, and I will go tell Kiran that it is time.” Devani sighed, her face glowing in excitement. She hurried back inside to Kiran as family members took seats around Liv and Ravi, talking loudly to each other.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see Veda’s dress.” Liv sighed happily. Ravi rolled his eyes when Jaya arrived and hurried to Ravi.

“Ravi, you are to walk your sister down the aisle!” She hissed, pulling his arm.

“Oh, yes.” Ravi got up and went with her, and Liv watched them go. Ravi finally got to see Veda. Her long hair was tied up in intricate braids, form a bun on top of her head. There was a long and thick yellow necklace around her neck, that had a large sun on the end. She was wearing a white sari with red trim along the edges that was not quite sheer, but close. Underneath was a white sari with with a spotted theme. Her choti was red, cropped to show off her belly, short sleeved, and she was absolutely stunning.

“You look amazing, Veda.” Ravi told her with a smile.

“Thank you, Ravi. I’m so nervous!” She smiled back. Jaya smiled at her siblings and gave them a quick hug.

“I will go and wait for you two. I love you, Veda!” Jaya released them, and hurried back outside to wait next to the altar. Kiran was already standing there with his groomsmen, nervously awaiting his bride to be.

“Are you ready, sis?”

“Absolutely.” Veda linked arms with Ravi, and they headed outside. Everyone turned around to look as Ravi and Veda walked out of the hotel into the aisle. The sun was setting and the colors burned in front of them, behind Kiran. Ravi’s dark suit contrasted gorgeously against Veda, and she seemed to be glowing as they walked. Ravi was practically beaming as well, proud of his baby sister. After he walked her to Kiran, he kissed her forehead and took his seat next to Liv again.

“Nice job.” Liv whispered to him as Kiran and Veda took each other’s hands. Ravi rolled his eyes at the compliment, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Kiran and Veda had written their own vows, and they were proud and excited to finally say them to each other. Veda went first.

“Kiran Reddy, I’ve been with you for a year now. You’ve been kind and honest and I love you so much. You at first seemed to be a goofball, and I wasn’t sure what to think of you, but I’ve learned so much about you, and I adore your humor. I am proud to become your wife.” She said. Liv took Ravi’s hand as Veda said her vows. She wasn’t sure why she had done so, but it just felt right to her. Ravi squeezed her hand gently as Veda continued. “I vow to treasure you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad. I vow to stay by your side and be faithful for all of time.”

“Veda Chakrabarti, you are an amazing women,” Kiran started. “You have stayed by my side despite the challenges, and you continue to make me smile. I vow to treasure all of the time we spend together, as I have treasured it so far. I am so proud to become your husband, and I vow to stay by your side and remain faithful for all of time.” After Kiran finished, the pair kissed tenderly. Liv squeezed Ravi’s hand, feeling tears in her eyes. Veda and Kiran were simply beautiful, and she was so grateful to be there with Ravi. He squeezed her hand in return. After Kiran and Veda broke apart, there was cheering from the crowd, and Veda blushed, but grinned at all of their now combined family.

During the reception, Liv and Ravi got to dance together whilst mingling with the combined families. Liv and Ravi were dancing to together to a faster song when Jaya came over and tapped Liv on the shoulder.

“Do you mind if I have a moment to dance with my brother?” She smiled, some of her long hair falling out of her bun and into her face.

“Of course!” Liv smiled brightly and let go of Ravi’s hands.

“Thank you.” Jaya told her politely, taking her place gracefully. Liv walked aways from them a bit, but her curiosity stopped her from going too far. She pretended to dance while listening to them.

“What do you need, Jaya?” Ravi asked, a bit testily. He hadn’t forgotten what she had said before about Liv.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said before. It was out of line, and I’m sorry.” Jaya told him sincerely. “I just worry about you, and I thought I was looking out for you. I’m sorry.” She said again.

“Thank you, Jaya. I know it must have been difficult to swallow your pride to apologize, and I appreciate it.” Ravi said, humor in his voice. Jaya picked up on it and rolled her eyes with a smile.

As Jaya apologized to Ravi, a cute young man approached Liv with a flirty smile. The song had changed into a slow dance song, one that Liv recognized as Lana Del Rey.

“Hello, there. I’m Kiran’s cousin, Vidur. Mind if I have this dance, Miss….?” Vidur’s dark hair was slicked back, and he had some scruff on his face that added to his attractiveness.

“Oh, um, sure. And it’s Moore, Liv Moore.” Liv agreed, turning to him. She took his hand as he led her during the dance.

“Are you friends with Veda?” He asked her.

“Um, well, I hope so.” Liv laughed awkwardly. She was barely making out Ravi and Jaya’s conversation. “I’m sort of dating her brother Ravi.” Liv added.

“Ah, so you are not single?” Vidur looked disappointed. “Well, it’s okay. Maybe I’ll charm you away.” Vidur winked. Liv laughed nervously, and looked over at Ravi, trying to signal him to help her get away. Vidur whirled her around with a smile. Thankfully, Ravi had caught her eye and had hurried over to them.

“Do you mind if I cut in?” Ravi interrupted them. Liv smiled gratefully at him- she hadn’t wanted to make a scene at Veda’s wedding, but if Vidur had kept going with his flirting, it may have had to happen.

“Oh, of course.” Vidur broke away from Liv. “I hope to see you again, Miss Moore.” He winked as he moved away through the crowd.

“Oh thank you, Ravi.” Liv sighed. “He was kinda creeping me out.”

“No problem. Besides, I certainly couldn’t let another man put the moves on my girlfriend, now could I?” They laughed, but both felt their hearts beating quickly. Both were relieved when it was time for the cutting of the cake. The cake was a gorgeous red velvet with white frosting, triple tier, and as Kiran and Veda cut the cake together. Veda promptly shoved Kiran’s face in the first slice, and he retaliated by taking a large piece and caking her face in it. They laughed happily together and kissed around the cake chunks and frosting on their faces.

“Well, now is time for the couple’s first dance together!” Devani announced from the stage. There were cheers and applause from the attendees, and the newlyweds laughed as the spotlight burned on them. They took each other’s hands and walked through to the center of the dancing floor. The audience made a huge circle around them to give them enough room to dance, and Devani had the music man start the song over the speakers.

“ _Saathiya, saathiya_ ,” crooned the singer as Veda and Kiran began to sway together.

 

_Maddham, Maddham teri ye geeli hasi,_

_Saathiya, saathiya_

_Sun ke ham ne saari pee li hasi_ ,” crooned the singer as the beat suddenly changed, going quicker than before. Kiran and Veda moved faster with the beat, laughing together and madly in love. Liv squeezed Ravi’s hand, feeling an ache in her heart. She wasn’t sure why, but it hurt, and holding Ravi’s hand made her feel better. She leaned into him, and Ravi smiled.

 

_Kabhi neele aasmaan pe chalo ghumanein chalein hum_

_Koi abr mil gaya toh, zameen pe baras lein hum_

_Teri bali hil gayi hai_

_Kabhi shab chamak uthee hai, kabhi shaam khil gayi hai_

 

The couple moved fluidly, through all of their twists and spins, dips and turns. They were truly beautiful to watch, and even though Liv couldn’t understand what the lyrics were saying, the song was full of emotion and it was powerful.

 

_Aur hasi teri goonje_

_Oon mein lipti simti hui_

_Baat kare dhuaan nikle_

_Garam garam ujlaa dhuaan, naram naram ujlaa dhuaan_

 

The song came to a close, and there was a cheer from the crowd, including Liv and Ravi, who wolf whistled loudly.

“Oh, it’s time! All those who wish to catch the bouquet, please come to the front of the stage!” Veda beamed, and moved to go up on the stage. Liv, along with many other women and men and some of the children, moved to stand in front of Veda.

“Are you all ready?” Veda called, her back turned.

“Yes!” came a unanimous cheer.

“Okay! Three, two!” Where she would have said one, Veda threw the bouquet into the air. There was a scramble to grab it, and Veda turned around after a few moments. “Who caught it?” She asked eagerly. Liv, who had been off to the side, proudly raised the bouquet in her hand. Veda gasped in joy and got off the stage to hug Liv tightly. “Oh, I hope this means good things for you and Ravi!” She told Liv happily, who laughed and hugged Veda back.

“Thank you so much!” She said as they pulled away from each other.

“Let’s go show Rav,” Veda winked at Liv and they walked over to where Ravi was talking to one of his cousins. “Raaavi!!” Veda sang cheerfully, pulling Liv over with her. “Guess who caught the boouquueet!”

“Olivia, you didn’t!” He gasped dramatically, and she pushed the flowers in his face.

“Yes I did!” she said proudly.

“Oh, I am so excited for you two!” Veda squealed. Liv and Ravi laughed together a little uncomfortably. Liv really didn’t want to hurt Veda by telling her the truth, and she was going to be sad when she and Ravi ‘broke up’.

“Oh my, do you see the time?” Ravi quickly changed the topic, looking at his phone.

“Please stay for one more dance, Rav! Just one more, then you and Olivia can go home.” Veda insisted.

“Well…. What kind of brother would I be if I turned down my baby sister on her wedding night?” Ravi relented.

“Oh, thank you! I’ll go tell them to play a slow song.” Veda said, and then she was off, hurrying to the stage, leaving Liv and Ravi in an awkward quiet, before the song started to play.

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

The song started playing, and couples all grouped together, and Ravi and Liv smiled at each other.

“Shall we?” Ravi offered her his arm, which she accepted.

“Lead the way.” Liv replied, and they walked onto the dance floor.

 

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

Ravi and Liv swayed to the music, moving together. Liv felt her heart racing, and butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t understand why she suddenly felt nervous as she held Ravi’s hand and waist, since his shoulder was too far out of her reach.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

 

Ravi’s own heart was beating crazily and he felt his ears turning red. Why did Veda have to play such a sweet song for them… He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his crush on Liv secret. His hands felt sweaty, and she was so small and fit against him so well..

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

At last the song ended, and Ravi and Liv broke apart.

“You’re a good dancer.” Liv complimented him awkwardly.

“You as well.” Ravi replied as Veda, Jaya, Kiran and Devani approached them.

“I know you two have to go to catch your flight, but I’m so glad you were able to come,” Veda beamed.

“It was really lovely to meet you, Olivia. I hope we are able to see you again soon.” Devani told her sincerely, giving her a large hug.

“I’m excited to get to know you better, brother-in-law,” Kiran grinned.

“You, too, brother-in-law,” Ravi responded as they shook hands.

“Have a safe flight, let us know when you land.” Jaya instructed them. She gave both Ravi and Liv a hug good bye, surprising Liv.

“We will, Jaya.” Ravi promised.

“I love you.” Jaya, Veda and Devani told him, giving him one last hug. “You as well, Liv.” Veda laughed as she gave Liv a last hug goodbye. Ravi and Liv held hands as they waved goodbye to the Chakrabartis, smiling as they got in the taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.bollynook.com/en/lyrics/10955/saathiya/ was the song that Veda & Kiran danced to. It's called Saathiya from the movie of the same name. And the specific version of Falling In Love With You that I had in mind was the Ingrid Michaelson version. Hope this is good!!!


	8. A Plane and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi and Liv come back home to Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.... sorry yall?  
> I have the chapters all planned out, but that doesn't mean that I'll actually, like...... write them lmfao. Enjoy!

Liv gave Ravi’s mom one last hug as she and Ravi got into the cab.

“It was so lovely to meet you, dear! I hope we are able to see each other again soon.” Devani told Liv sincerely.

“I would love for that, too!” Liv beamed before sliding into the backseat.

“Have a safe flight! Let me know as soon as you land safely.” Devani told them sternly.

“Of course, mum. Love you.” Ravi kissed his mom on the cheek before sitting next to Liv. Devani waved them off as the cab driver drove off, and there was quiet. There was a comfortable silence for a while, both taking time to compress before the long plane ride home.

The airport wasn’t too far from the home, only twenty minutes away, and the driver played their music of choice, making for nice background noise. When they arrived at the airport, Ravi paid the driver, and got their bags out of the trunk. Liv carried her bags and followed Ravi inside, who led her to their gate. They settled in next to each other as they waited, which would probably be in an hour.

For a while, they just sat next to each other, looking at their phones and doing whatever. Then Liv said, “That was a really nice wedding, your family is fantastic!”

“Yeah. Mum wasn’t too thrilled originally when she met him, but she warmed up to him. Veda has that skill of getting what she wants.” Ravi sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

“It's called 'youngest privilege’.” Liv told him with a laugh. “Most of the youngest kids are good at doing that.”

“Too bad there isn't any perks for being a middle child.” Ravi grumbled good naturedly, and Liv laughed again.

“The plane leaving for Seattle will be arriving in ten minutes.” The person at the reception desk announced over the speaker.

“I better use the restroom before we leave. Airplane toilets are disgusting.” Ravi made a face.

“Okay princess.” Liv joked. “Don't take too long, because I'm getting on the plane with or without you.”

“You wound me, Olivia.” Ravi said with a mock pout before setting off. Olivia laughed softly to herself before continuing to read the book on her phone. Peyton had insisted that she read The Lunar Chronicles, saying that that she had loved them and couldn't stop reading them, even with her busy schedule. Liv was on book one,  _ Cinder _ , still, but she was absolutely loving the fairy tale themes with space and cyborgs.

“Excuse me, young lady,” an older woman tapped Liv on the shoulder, bringing her back to the real world.

“Yes?” Liv smiled hesitantly, not knowing why this lady was talking to her.

“I just want to say that is a fine man you have there. He really adores you, you know. I know it's none of my business, but I worry that you young ladies will go breaking these young men's hearts, just like I did.” The older lady chuckled and winked at her, and Liv felt her face heat up. She was only mostly undead, after all, otherwise a cure wouldn't turn her human again; it would just kill her permanently.

“O-oh! Thank you.” Liv stammered out, surprised.

“I wish you both the best of luck.” The older lady winked again before heading back to her seat. Liv sat in a stunned state, until Ravi appeared, minutes before they would begin boarding.

“Liv, are you alright?” Ravi asked her, furrowing his eyebrows. “You're not hungry, right?”

“No Ravi, I'm fine. Just an old lady came and said we made a cute couple.” Liv told him, trying to laugh. Ravi's eyes widened in surprise.

“Well, how…. Thoughtful of her.” He managed to say, and Liv swore that Ravi's ears turned red. They boarded the plane, and Ravi used his height to put their bags above their seats, before sitting next to Liv. Ravi had been lucky enough to claim the window seat, claiming it was easier to get past Liv than it was for Liv to get passed him. The pair made small talk as the rest of the people filled inside, before the flight attendants went over the safety rules. Before they knew it, they were up in the sky, the clouds underneath them.

“So did you ever plan your wedding, you know, as a kid?” Liv asked quite suddenly, and Ravi's ears were definitely red this time.

“Er-” Ravi started, looking around a little awkwardly. “Yeah, I did.” He chuckled self consciously, and Liv gasped with a giggle.

“Well give me the details!” Liv said, shoving him gently.

“Well, I wanted a winter wedding, because I love the snow, and I wanted to get married in a medieval castle.” Ravi admitted sheepishly. Liv giggled.

“Aww, that's so cute! Did you have a specific bride in mind?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“No!” He protested. “I mean, I only planned my wedding because Veda was obsessed with weddings and made me plan mine as well.” Liv rolled her eyes.

“That sounds like a cop out.” She told him.

“Well what about you?” He accused her. “Did you plan your wedding?” Liv thought about it for a few moments.

“Not really.” She said at last. “I was more focused on becoming a doctor. Marriage would come after that. But I did think that I would want a fall wedding, since I love when the leaves change colors.” Liv smiled at the thought. “Do you think Clive ever planned his wedding as a kid?” She asked with a grin.

“I'm sure he wants a Game of Thrones themed wedding now.” Ravi laughed, and Liv laughed with him. She found herself thinking that he had a very nice laugh, before shaking herself mentally. Enough of that! They weren't really dating. Both of them quieted down, though Ravi was still chuckling at the thought of Clive having a Game of Thrones themed wedding.

They stayed quiet for a while, before Liv blurted out what she had been thinking.

“What are you going to tell your family about us?” She asked, deciding to get that conversation out of the way.

“I'm going to tell them that we broke up and it was mutual. Veda will be very disappointed, but it will be for the best.” Ravi explained his plan to Liv, feeling his heart twist. He really didn't want to actually 'break up’ with Liv at all- he wanted to date her for real. But he thought it would end poorly, dating an employee, so he quickly shoved a lid on that can of worms. Liv nodded a little jerkily. He thought he spotted regret on her face, but he dismissed it.

“Okay. I'm always happy to be your fake girlfriend, any time you need, though. I loved your family!” Liv teased and internally winced. What a stupid thing to say! She couldn't believe that that had come out of her mouth. Ravi snorted.

“I'll keep that in mind.” Ravi said with a smile. “They loved you, too.” The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“I'm gonna catch some shut eye.” Liv announced. She settled in her seat and closed her eyes.

“Okay, sleep well.” Ravi said, pulling his phone out to continue reading his book,  _ The Wrath and The Dawn _ . What could he say; he loved fantasy romance novels. Usually he preferred sci fi, but dealing with zombies in real life had definitely put a damper on that genre for him. He needed the escape fantasy could provide. He was only able to get through a few chapters before he felt his own eyes dropping, and he too fell asleep.

Liv woke up first to the jolt of the plane hitting the tarmac. She’d actually fallen asleep. Wow. She was quite comfortable where she was, but she knew she had to wake up. Opening her eyes, she realized her head was on Ravi’s shoulder; she jerked away at once, causing Ravi to stir from his spot leaning on the window. She looked away, at the other passengers that were starting to stir around them. One older lady catches her eye and winks at her, and Liv blushes as much as she can.

“Ugh, sleeping on a plane is never fun.” Ravi complained as he rolled his neck.

“It’s because you’re a giant, Rav. How are you supposed to fit anywhere comfortably when you’re like 7 feet tall?” Liv teased him, and Ravi feigned hurt.

“Don’t blame me for you being so tiny,” he teased her right back as they stood up.

“Well, at least you can actually reach the luggage rack.” Liv huffed, looking at their bags that were just out of reach.

Ravi easily grabbed their suitcases with no need to stand on his toes and jump as Liv would have had to do (and had done before). Liv huffed; she was so jealous of Ravi’s height; why did she have to be so short?!

“Here you go, Hobbit.” Ravi teased her, and she grumbled.

“Thanks, Man.” She told him. “I'd call you an elf, but I don't think you're pretty enough.” Ravi gasped in feigned outrage.

“How dare you! Elves only wish they could be as handsome as me.” He said with a wink.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Liv told him with a grin.

“I brought your suitcase down, and I can very easily put it back,” Ravi teased, even though they had already gotten off the plane.

“Okay, you giant! You win, you're an elf!” Liv rolled her eyes and Ravi grinned.

“Ravi!” Major Lilywhite’s voice yelled, interrupting their conversation.

“Hey Liv!” Peyton's voice joined in. Ravi and Liv saw their friends waving eagerly at them, smiling. Ravi and Liv made their way through the sluggish crowd and over to them.

“How was the trip?” Major asked, clapping Ravi on the back.

“Family filled fun.” Ravi responded.

“Liv! I missed you! Did you have fun?” Peyton asked, hugging her best friend who hugged her back.

“Oh it was a blast! Ravi's family is great! I missed you, too!” Liv told Peyton excitedly.

“Did you miss me, buddy?” Major grinned at Ravi.

“Every day without your amazing wit was a struggle.” Ravi said somberly before grinning.

“Liv, I expect details! Did you get to see baby Ravi pictures?” Peyton asked, linking her arm in Liv’s.

“No.” Ravi answered quickly, before seeing the glint in Liv's eyes.

“As a matter of fact, Peyton, I did.” Liv grinned and Ravi groaned. “I'll tell you in the car, though, because I'm exhausted.” Liv yawned as if to illustrate her point.

“Yes, a good idea,” Ravi agreed, covering a yawn himself.

“See you in the morning, Rav!” Liv said as she and Peyton walked away.

“Peyton, I have to make a confession.” Liv said seriously in the car about 15 minutes later.

“Why are you getting so serious? It can't be any worse than the zombie-ism, can it?” Peyton joked, although mentally bracing herself for another huge bombshell.

“No…. Peyton, I think I like Ravi.” Liv blurted out quickly.

“You wouldn't have pretended to be his girlfriend if you didn't.” Peyton said.

“No, I mean… I think I want to be his girlfriend for real.” Liv said the last part in a rush. Peyton raised an eyebrow.

“So did you tell him?” She asked, completely calm.

“... No. I don't want to ruin our friendship, you know?” Liv said a bit sadly. Peyton nodded.

“Okay. If you think that's what you should do, I'll support you.” Peyton smiled, and they changed the subject.

Meanwhile, in Major’s car, he and Ravi were having a similar conversation. Ravi knew that Major still had his own complicated feelings towards Liv, but he felt he had to tell Major the truth.

“Ravi, I totally support you, man. I think it would be good for you two!” Major grinned at his best friend.

“I'm not sure.” Ravi sighed. “It might make things awkward at work, you know? I don't want to lose my friendship with her. I probably shouldn't tell her.” Ravi finished decisively.

“I think you should do it!” Major encouraged him.

“No. It'll only make things awkward. We'll just stay friends. Drop it, okay?” Major nodded. He was totally not going to drop it.

Later that evening, after Ravi had fallen asleep (well, crashed out), Major called Peyton.

“I was just about to call you!” Peyton answered.

“Really?” Major blinked in surprise.

“Yes! I think we ought to get the pining lovebirds together, don't you?”

“How did you know Ravi-” Major started, only for Peyton to cut him off.

“Oh please, Major. It's really obvious.” She rolled her eyes.

“What's your plan?” Major asked. Peyton grinned.

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so the first chapter is really short, but the other chapters are longer, I swear!


End file.
